


I didn't find you in order...

by Fandom_Dragon_Slayer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Memories, Multi, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Dragon_Slayer/pseuds/Fandom_Dragon_Slayer
Summary: "I'm sorry guys."The room stiffens at his distant voice."I'm sorry I didn't find you in order," he sniffs, everyone in the room frozen by grief. "Maybe if I had done it in order I would have found the others by now."
"What are you talking about Luffy, at least we have each other."
As the original men of the Strawhat crew sit in their shared apartment, they remember their times as the Strawhat crew, and mourn the fact that they have been together for over 2 years and still are missing half of their crew.





	

The four men sat in the small living room, in their small house.

Long days at work had them drinking and sprawled around the room. But they weren't talking, just staring off, lost in their own heads. 

Usopp was on the floor leaning on the table swirling a glass of whiskey in his fingers and staring at it intently, like the secrets of existence were hidden in the way the liquid swirled at his movements. 

Zoro was on the two person couch with is leg propped on the table downing his fifth beer of the night.

Sanji was also on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees, a smoke in his mouth and an untouched glass of whiskey on the table. His eyes were closed, and Usopp wondered if the man was sleeping sitting up. 

Then Luffy sat on the back of the couch with his legs out the open window staring at the town around him.

On days like these the men go to work tired, a sludge in their veins that no amount of caffeine can clear. They go through to their jobs that seem to make sure that these days are punctuated with mistakes, mess up, and the inability to do anything correctly. Just to make sure they are as horrid as they can be.

With the luck of these poor men they all seem to have these days at the same time and this makes the time together no better. With everyone in a sour mood there is no one, no even Luffy or Usopp, to cheer up the group. 

So the men sat staring at things intently, but seeing nothing, everything and nothing going through their minds at the same time. 

Its on days like today that they remember everything they wished they couldn't, days like today that they reflect on the fact that they are indeed The Straw Hat Pirates.

Being a straw hat pirate deeply prides all the men, but they are not the pirate crew of the story books anymore, they are the mundane men of the modern world, and they haven't even found their whole crew. 

None of them will talk about it though, none of them willing bring up the sorrow in their hearts, none of them will talk about the fact that while they are happy to have each other in the present, and to have the memories of everything they have done together; it all hurts to think of. 

"I'm sorry guys."

The room stiffens at the sound of Luffy's distant voice disturbing the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you in order..." Luffy says slowly, sniffing his nose as he does. Everyone else in the room hasn't moved a muscle, to afraid of what will happen if they do. "Maybe, maybe if I had done it in order I would have found the other by now... maybe."

Luffy's rambling is cut off by a sot mumble. "Don't be stupid Luffy." 

They all turn to look at him, the man that they thought might have been sleeping had spoken, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. Still not moving from his position, or opening his eyes he continues. 

"Don't you dare apologize, not for this, not for finding us. What would we do, where would we all be if we hadn't found each other?"

Usopp shutters at the idea.

"I know but, its been 2 years since I found anyone, It's been two years since I found you." Luffy wines, pleading for something, something he probably doesn't even know what is.

"Two years that we have been aloud to be together here, instead of alone wondering if we are the only ones who remember all those times, wondering if we were crazy and made those stupid fairy tails about ourselves into memories that could not be trusted." Sanji counters.

"But that has been two years that they have had to be alone, that's two years that they have had to go without us." Luffy mumbles, not allowing anything to change his mind from his original thoughts. 

"They might have found each other." Usopp offers. Zoro snorts

"You know just as well as I do that no one could even wish to find anyone, only Luffy as that ability." Zoro says around the mouth of his beer. Number 7 now.

"But maybe if I hadn't found Usopp first, Maybe if I had found Zoro, then Nami, then Sanji, then Usopp. Maybe then we'd have Nami Chopper, and Robin at the very least. If not Brook and Franky too." Luffy supplies.

"Maybe if you'd found Zoro first you would have lost your only opportunity to find Usopp." Sanji opposes. Usopp shutters again and takes a big swig out of his drink hissing as it goes down. 

"But how are the other-" Luffy tries but is cut off.

"But how about you believe that you are doing all you can, that is all any of us on this crew has ever doesn't before and it is all we will ever need to do again. Do everything you possible can, do everything the fibers in your body will allow, and trust that the rest of us are doing the same. We will find Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook, hell I'll bet you we will find the Going Merry and Thousand Sunny in our travels as well. We will meet with Vivi, Ace, Law. Hell Crocodile will probably be the Repo man one of these days. Everyone that we need to find will be found, and every story that needs to be finished will. You need to trust that Luffy, they are not that far away and you know it." Zoro grumbles, oddly literate for having drunk 10 beers in the last hour. 

Luffy goes to say something else before Sanji interrupts him. 

"Besides, when has anything Straw Hat Luffy, King of the Pirates, has ever set out to do not happened?" Sanji smiles again before going back to his state of apparent sleep. Usopp and Zoro go back to their blind stares as well.

But Luffy turns to stare at Sanji, stare and wonder if maybe the reason he got these three men first was because he needed them first this time around. 

As the men settle into a more relaxed state, much of the tension of their separate days dwindling, the infamous straw hat from one of the most famous pirate captains and crews to ever sail the grand line rest on a lamp in a corner.

The same lamp that flickers as the only warning before all the power goes out of the house at once.

"Luffy I though I told you to pay the electricity bill!" Usopp roars to life.

"You did... but I bought meat instead." Luffy says defiantly giving his world altering smile at him.

The only part of the world it altered though was Usopp's will to not move in favor of him launching himself off the ground to tackle Luffy out the window with a cry of "YOU IDIOT!" from Sanji to cheer him on. 

Zoro looks in their direction one more time before settling back into the couch to sleep.


End file.
